bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Men, Wolves, and The Book of the Moon
Men, Wolves, and The Book of the Moon is the thirty-fifth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. As Ichigo, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe return to the Fullbringer's hideout for answers, Ginjo tells them about Tsukishima. Ichigo continues his Fullbring training. Summary On their way to Ginjo's hideout, Hige asks Ichigo about him, and how he knows him. After explaining that Ginjo is helping him regain his Soul Reaper powers, Toboe asks about the others they still haven't found. However Ichigo wants to know who Tsukishima is, as well as what it was he wants with him. It's not long untl they reach the building. Making their way inside, Riruka sees Ichigo there, interested that he's come back. While she wants to know why though, she stops as soon as she sees Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. She starts to get excited at the fact that they're wolves, going over to each of them. The wolves don't know what to say, Yukio commenting that it's not a big deal, Ichigo wondering what Riruka is doing. That's when Ginjo explains that she loves wolves, and welcomes Ichigo back. As such, Kutsuzawa asks if they would like any tea, but he declines. During that time, Ginjo notices Tsume, Hige and Toboe, believing that Ichigo has found the wolves. However, he tells Ginjo that he's missing one, and that he needs answers, asking if he knows who Tsukishima is. Once he hears the name, Ginjo admits that he wasn't expecting to hear about him again. He takes a seat, until he finally states his name is Shukuro Tsukishima, and that he used to be a part of their group. Time had past, until for some unknown reason, he left their group. While Ginjo is curious as to why he asked, Ichigo mentions his fight with Shishigawara, who Ginjo admits he doesn't know. He is though curious as to whether or not Tsukishima has taken an interest in him, and if he does, Ichigo will need to progress his Fullbring training. Ichigo believes that he can handle him and has to find "his friend", Ginjo advises against it. That if he goes up against Tsukishima, he'll need to fully develop his Fullbring. During this time, Shishigawara returns to Tsukishima's manor with a couple bags of groceries. They enjoy a meal together, then brings up the fact that they've brought up Ichigo's attention. Getting up, he then goes on that he will likely go to Ginjo for help, and that's when he'll make his move. Shishigawara is eager, but Tsukishima informs him that he will be doing it alone. At first, Shishigawara is about to object, until he understands. Back at Ginjo's hideout, he brings into the training chamber, telling him that since he's able to bring out his Fullbring, he has to learn how to fully develop it. Curious, Ichigo asks if this was the same for all of them. Ginjo says that it was, except for him, for he was born with dormant Fullbring powers. Then he goes back to the training, beileving that Ichigo will be able to fully develop his Fullbring if he fights about someone versatile, When he asks if he'll be fighting more behemoths, Ginjo tells him that he'll be fighting Jackie, who comes over to where they are. That's when Ginjo brings up that the training chamber's environment will be changed to give him a bit of a disadvantage so that he'll have to learn to adapt. With that, Ginjo leaves the chamber, when it changes. Jackie doesn't think much about him, but Ichigo warns her not to take him lightly as he brings out his combat pass, allowing him to activate his Fullbring as he readies himself. Seeing this, Jackie is a bit impressed that he's ready to go, but that it will take more than that if he wants to take her on. With a kick of the ground, she triggers the power of her Fullbring, Dirty Boots. Her outfit changes, impressing Ichigo, not knowing that there was a type of Fullbring that could cover a person's body. She warns him to get ready, then Jackie moves in to attack. Managing, Ichigo is able to guard against her attacks using his energy guard, until he moves in to counterattack. As Jackie dodges it, she gives him a kick that sends him down to the ground. However, he manages to get up, asking if that's all she's got. Though she isn't amused, she does admit to Ichigo that he's got resilience, but it will take more than that if he wants to beat her. This time, he launches an energy wheel at her, which she kicks, taking him by surprise. Getting her boots dirty, she reveals that every time her boots get dirty, her attacks will get stronger. Outside in the hideout, no one says anything. Hige wonders what's going on inside the training chamber. This causes Yukio to state that they shouldn't worry, since they're wolves. While Toboe says that he can't help but worry for Ichigo, he then notices that Riruka is giving him another glance, until she turns away, blushing. Bringing his attention on Ginjo, Tsume feels that there's something that he's not telling them. Confused, Ginjo wants to know why he would think that, since he's helping Ichigo. It's Hige who thinks he's not such a bad guy, but Tsume turns to him and believes otherwise, and that they're not getting the whole story. Before Ginjo can say anything, something cuts the door, causing it to fall in half. As a figure is seen, Ginjo recognizes it to be Tsukishima. Meanwhile, Ichigo is still training, fighting against Jackie. He's a bit worn, which has her point it out. However, he doesn't care, and manages to get back up, with the energy guard starts to try and envelop Ichigo. Seeing this, Jackie warns that they need to stop. That he is pushing himself too hard to the point his Fullbring will overtake him. To her surprise, Ichigo tells her that it's not, and that they should keep going. Jackie attempts to convince him otherwise, but he refuses to stop. How he has to regain his Soul Reaper powers to find his friends and get to Paradise. All Jackie can do is take this in. At that moment, Tsukishima greets Ginjo and the other Fullbringers there, mentioning that it's been a while since he last saw them. That's when he sees that Jackie isn't present, and then notices the wolves, deducing that Ichigo is there as well, training with Jackie. While the wolves growl at Tsukishima, Ginjo wants to know what he wants. He claims that Ichigo has potential, and that he wants to use that. But Ginjo refuses to let him do anything. As such, Tsukishima is about to make a move, believing they won't stop him, when a blast of black spirit energy comes out of the training chamber, landing in the middle of the room. Everyone is surprised to see Ichigo, while Tsukishima is impressed to see him in a new form of his Fullbring. Appearances In Order * Ichigo Kurosaki * Tsume * Hige * Toboe * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Jackie Tristan * Riruka Dokugamine * Giriko Kutsuzawa * Kugo Ginjo * Shukuro Tsukishima * Moe Shishigawara Notes & trivia * The new form of Ichigo's Fullbring represents his former Soul Reaper attire. * In this episode, Jackie's Dirty Boots is the third known Fullbring to be revealed. Category:Episodes